


McCoy's 'Biggie'

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Carnival, Carnival Rides, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fairs, Humor, Love in all the wrong places, M/M, Midways, Minnesota, Texas, Texas State Fair, minnesota state fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy and Spock have gone to the Minnesota State Fair for fun and recreation.





	McCoy's 'Biggie'

“Here we are at the Minnesota State Fair. What do you think of this Midway, Spock?”

“I believe that I will like the carnival rides.” 

“That’s only because you know I’ll hate them.”

“Leonard, you fly in a spaceship. I do not know why you cannot appreciate carnival rides.”

“Let’s not fight. We’re at the largest fair in America.”

“The Texas fair is considered larger, because it runs twice as long.”

“I know that everything comes bigger in Texas, but not everything. You carry the 'biggie' that‘s mine.”

“Leonard, must everything be about sex?”

“What else is there?!”

“Carnival rides.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
